Novel dan Lagu
by lluviashiawase
Summary: Saat Maki lelah dan Rin datang sebagai kucing lewat yang menenangkan hati.Random,oneshot,RinMaki.Enjoy!


Maki menghela napas.

Hari sudah menjelang gelap,tapi paritur musiknya belum terisi barang satu birama pun. Satu not, hapus. Satu not, hapus. Akord mayor berganti jadi minor,lalu kembali ke mayor lagi. Tadi terdengar bagus-kenapa sekarang jadi aneh begini?

Dipencet-pencetnya satu nada. Entah apa. Ia sudah lelah.

Tiga bulan lagi,μ's akan merilis single baru. Seperti biasa, Maki didaulat menjadi komposer. Sebenarnya,ia tak masalah kalau harus menjadi komposer lagi. Toh, berkutat dibalik piano diluar latihan musik,ia sudah biasa dan sudah sering,kan? Tapi,otaknya seolah menolak untuk itu-sedari tadi,ia tidak mendapat inspirasi apapun untuk membuat lagu. Belum lagi,lirik yang dibuat Umi sulit sekali. Kalau sampai _feel_ lagunya rusak karena ia salah membuat melodi,bagaimana?

Sekali lagi,Maki menghela napas. Kesal.

Kesalll sekali.

"Maki-chan?"

Sebuah suara familiar menyapanya dari pintu ruang musik. Maki mendelikkan matanya,menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna oranye. Ia adalah Hoshizora Rin,teman satu kelasnya sekaligus rekannya di μ'. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang musik."Maki-chan sudah selesai? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan, aku sudah capek.",ucap Maki tenang sembari mengambil ponselnya dan memainkannya. Rin duduk di salah satu tempat duduk,memerhatikan Maki yang duduk di belakang piano. Iseng,matanya melirik paritur musik yang-ia yakini-baru saja dikerjakan Maki.

"Apakah itu _single_ baru kita,Maki-chan?"  
"Iya,Rin."  
"Kamu sedang mengerjakannya?"  
"Iya,baru saja selesai."  
"Sudah sampai mana?"  
Maki terdiam.  
"Aku boleh lihat?"

"Tidak!",Maki langsung menghardik Rin sembari mendekap kertas-kertas itu ke dadanya. Bukan Rin namanya kalau tidak penasaran akan segala hal. Rin segera bangkit menghampiri Maki,matanya menatap tajam kearah paritur musik itu.

"Aku mau lihat,Maki-chan!"  
"Tidak boleh!"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena ini _single_ μ's!"  
"Ya kan aku juga anggota μ's!"  
"Tetap tidak boleh!"

"Lihattttt!"  
"Tidakkkkkkk!"

Alhasil,mereka bergulat sendiri diatas kursi piano. Rin menyerang Maki dari segala arah, sementara Maki tetap berusaha keras melindungi hasil kerjanya. Yah, tak bisa dibilang hasil kerja sih-hanya bekas hapusan not yang ada. Tapi, kalau sampai Rin lihat,dan Rin tahu kalau lagu itu belum jadi? Lalu ia bercerita ke anggota μ's lainnya? Lalu ia dituntut cepat-cepat? Kan gawat!

"M-Mouuu,sudahlah Rin!",Maki masih menggeliat kesana kemari. Rin pun tak mau kalah,dihadangnya Maki dari segala arah. Saking serunya,kaki Maki mulai ambil bagian-tendang sana,tendang sini. Untungnya, Maki tidak serta merta menendang daerah vital Rin. Kalau Maki menendang perut Rin dan Rin langsung sekarat,bisa dicoret dia dari kartu keluarga.

"Aku mau li-hattttt!",sedetik kemudian,Rin menerjang Maki dan Maki kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia langsung jatuh ke samping bersama Rin, pariturnya pun berserakan,memberi kesempatan lebar bagi Rin untuk melihatnya. Tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit di kedua lengannya,disambarnya paritur musik Maki.

Mata Rin langsung membelalak."Maki-channn? Masih kosong? Kamu bilang kamu mengerjakannya!",seru Rin. Maki langsung bangkit pula,menghampiri Rin sembari berusaha merebut pariturnya."M-Mou! Kembalikan!"

"Sebentar! Tunggu dulu!",Rin memandangi bekas hapusan di bagian awal paritur."Iya deh,kamu sudah mengerjakannya...tapi,memangnya musiknya kosong begini? Dan memangnya, paritur musik boleh kotor begini?"

Wajah Maki memerah menahan marah."Kubilang kembalikan! Kemana sopan santunmu,Rin? Siapa yang bilang kamu boleh melihatnya!?"

Maki memang marah,tapi Rin tidak ikutan marah. Ia justru penasaran dengan tingkah Maki. Ia memandangi wajah teman sekelasnya itu."Hmm...kamu sedang bingung ya?"

Maki membalas judes,"Apa!?"  
"Tidak biasanya paritur musikmu kosong begitu,Maki-chan..."  
"Hahhh? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

Rin tersenyum,senyuman ala kucing seperti biasanya."Lirik yang dibuat oleh Umi-chan tadi susah sekali! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti. Dia pakai majas, idiom, apalah itu,aku bingung!",Rin tersenyum lebar."Maki-chan juga bingung kan?"

"M-Mana mungkin aku bingung!",Maki membuang muka."Aku sudah sering membaca kata-kata itu di novel-"

"Mengerti artinya,tidak?",tanya Rin sambil tertawa geli. Meskipun malu,Maki harus mengakui kalau ia mengerti arti kata-kata itu dalam bentuk kalimat,bukan dalam bentuk sebuah idiom atau dalam teori saja. Kalimat dalam novel berbeda dengan lirik dalam lagu. Kalimat dalam novel cenderung panjang,sementara lirik lagu singkat padat jelas. Keduanya bisa sama-sama puitis,tapi cara memahaminya berbeda,bukan?

Seperti Maki dan Rin. Maki ibarat kalimat novel yang panjang-panjang sementara Rin adalah lirik lagu yang pendek dan cepat. Terkadang, kalimat panjang yang susah dimengerti. Di lain waktu,lirik lagu lah yang terlalu pendek untuk dipahami. Susah memang,tapi pasti caranya.

Caranya? Kalimat novel harus dibaca dengan intonasi,jadi bisa ditangkap maknanya. Dan lirik lagu,harus ada melodinya,supaya bisa dimengerti rasanya.

Berbeda? Memang. Tapi,keduanya punya artikulasi,kejelasan dalam yang akan membuat orang lain mudah memahami.

"Tak usah buru-buru, masih lama kok! Lagipula, latihan besok kita akan memperdalam arti lirik itu,kan?",ucap Rin ceria. Selain itu,besok mereka juga akan merevisi lirik buatan Umi bersama,supaya semua setuju dengan lirik itu dan bisa menjiwainya. Maki ingat jadwal latihan besok yang tadi diumumkan Eli.

"Musiknya bisa disesuaikan,kok. Kalau lirik bisa didiskusikan bersama,melodinya juga kan? Maki-chan bisa mengambil referensi dari musik klasik yang biasa Maki-chan mainkan,atau mungkin dubstep? Itu keren,lho!"

Perlahan,pipi Maki bersemu merah. Kali ini bukan marah yang terasa.

"Mau seperti apapun,Maki-chan tetap hebat,kok!"

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Maki. Rasanya hangat,bukan karena emosi yang mulai meluap,tapi karena sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Melihat Maki tersenyum,Rin ikut tersenyum. Sebenarnya,ia sudah mulai panik saat Maki mulai marah. Tapi,ia beruntung hari ini - dia punya bakat _ngeles_ yang sangat efektif tadi.

"Aku mau pulang. Maki-chan mau ikut?",Rin berjalan menuju pintu ruang musik. Maki segera mengambil tasnya,memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal,lalu berjalan menyusul Rin."Ya,aku ikut. Hanayo-chan mana?'

"Kayo-chin? Dia sudah pulang. Aku menengokmu dulu,habisnya aku kasihan kamu sendirian!",jawab Rin ceria.

Maki menatap lantai yang langkahi. Ia rasa,ia tinggal mencari melodi dan mengesampingkan harmoni. Diantara dia dan Rin,sudah ada harmoni sendiri yang melantun tanpa dibuat atau dirumuskan.

Harmoni itu terdengar dengan sendirinya.

Maki menghela napas. Senang.

 **author note**

 _Halo, Aya disini!_

 _Fanfic pertama,dibuat saat seharusnya aku sudah tidur. Tiba-tiba saja ide random ini muncul._

 _Tuhan, aku sebahagia Maki sekarang._

 _Aku sengaja membuat pairing RinMaki,karena aku suka sekali tapi sedikit fanficnya ;-; baguskah? Apa malah jelek sekali? Aku mohon komentarnya,jarang -jarang lho ada karanganku yang tuntas begini ;-;_

 _Maaf kalau ada typo atau pola kalimat yang salah. Jujur saja, aku enjoy sekali mengetiknya. Kali aja keenakan jadinya ngawur._

 _Thank you. With love, Aya._


End file.
